


Let me hold you

by Kenchansan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Crying, Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo and Kenma live together, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, This could be interpreted both as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenchansan/pseuds/Kenchansan
Summary: Kenma isn't the one to be fooled by fake smiles. So Tooru ends up trusting him. But what exactly are they? Kuroo is just glad they get along.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Let me hold you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically how I think things between Kenma and Oikawa would go... with Kuroo in the bg. hope you enjoy!

Kenma and Tooru.. They're not best friends, not really. Tooru is more Kuroo's friend than he is Kenma's, but at the same time, they're not too distant from each other. Tooru teases Kenma a lot, hangs out with him and brings apple pie every now and then. Kenma lets him be touchy and keep his arm around his shoulder, he lets him mess his hair a bit and even press his cheek against the top of his head.

So perhaps it is some kind of friendship. That type when you're not sure how close you are, but you definitely like seeing the other with a smile on their face.

Oikawa was too much at first. He was too flashy, too loud, too obnoxious and too fake. He was trying to charm Kenma using his fake smile and fake persona and it made him uneasy. Kenma avoided him for the most part until Oikawa let his mask drop and showed his true self. (A dork. Tooru was actually a huge dork. He was obsessed with volleyball and aliens and loved milk bread and bought all the ridiculous face masks).

Kenma was glad to see more of Oikawa's genuine emotions. His real smile was beautiful; his whole expression was one of happiness and excitement and it always made Kenma pause and stare a little. He was a bit scary when he was angry, but Kenma was glad to see him let his emotions out and didn't mind lending an ear, just so Oikawa could rant. Kenma also didn't mind the silence that sometimes fell between them, when Kuroo wasn't there. Oikawa would just lean against Kenma's shoulder and sigh and Kenma would do the same. They'd just enjoy each other's presence and stay that way for a while.

But despite all that, Kenma still felt like they were missing something. And it could be his own insecurity talking and making him question their friendship. But he still didn't like it. And he kept thinking about it for a while until one day.

Kuroo was called in for an emergency at work so Kenma decided to just relax on his couch and wait for him to come back. He was watching TV while also being on his phone and eating some chips when loud banging startled him. It surprised him so much that he dropped the bag of chips on the floor and sighed at himself.

Kenma wasn't really expecting any visitors and Kuroo had the keys so he was at little suspicious about this whole thing. But then again, a thief or murderer wouldn't make their presence known to the whole building right?

He decided to open the door a little, but when he saw Oikawa standing there, he opened them wide and took in his appearance. At that moment, Oikawa was shaking. He was hunched over, hair messy and cheeks wet from tears. He looked at Kenma and one look was enough to pull him inside.

He helped Oikawa take off his coat and shoes and everything, leading him to the living room all while the elder kept hiccupping quietly. Somehow, they ended up on the couch, Oikawa in his lap and staring down at him. Kenma didn't really care at that point; he was worried, even if Oikawa came here to talk to Kuroo, not him.

Kenma reached out and brushed Oikawa's hair out of his face, only to watch it fall back into place. The gentle gesture made Oikawa whimper a little, seemingly trying not to cry. But Kenma only brought him closer, embracing him in a hug.

"Don't hold back," He whispered to Oikawa. The other was tense for a long while and Kenma started wondering if that was the right thing to do, to say. Maybe he should have left him on his own or call Kuroo and not meddle in himself.

But those thoughts disappeared the moment Oikawa gripped onto him with a choked sob. He held onto Kenma's shirt so much that he was probably stretching the material out and with every cry he let out, Kenma's body shook along with Oikawa's. Oikawa cried like a child. He was loud in letting out his emotions, his tears coming in fast streams down his face.

Kenma held him, putting his forehead against Oikawa's shoulder to hide his own tears. It was so heartbreaking. Kenma couldn't take it, he couldn't take how upset Oikawa was, his own emotions becoming a mess. And somehow, the elder noticed that Kenma started crying too and he held his face while laughing a little through his tears. It made Kenma smile too. He still had no idea what or who made Tooru so upset, but he was glad to know that he was okay.

Because that was the thing about Oikawa. He kept saying that he would be fine. And he was. Sure, there were things that upset him or angered him or just made him experience any kind of negative emotions. But he seemed to learn from all of that. It was inspiring.

And Kenma told him that. Kenma told him everything that he thought about him. He started at the beginning, when Tooru was trying to make him believe he was this flashy person. He reminded him of the time when he started trusting Kenma more and started being more genuine. He listed all the things he liked about Tooru and what made him a good friend. He admitted to being jealous of how in touch with his own emotions Tooru was and everything made Tooru cry a little more, but for a different reason.

And that, exactly that was what Kenma felt was missing. The connection, the words, the honesty.

Kuroo returned around an hour later. And the sight made him smile. Kenma and Oikawa were both on the couch, cuddling. Kenma was on his back, against the pillows with Oikawa on top of him, his head on Kenma's shoulder. Kuroo was a bit afraid of Oikawa crushing Kenma but they both looked pretty content. And so, he decided to leave them be.

…After snapping a few pictures. It was something that was worth capturing to look back on.


End file.
